My diary
by happy105
Summary: Its a little story about my life and what i have to go through!
1. Chapter 1- the first day of my diary

**My diary**

Hello my name is anon, i have started writing a diary about my life to express my feelings in book form.

Chapter 1

Today i had to get up early, well only earlier than usual. I had badminton, i have a love for badminton and the way we just swing the rackets around hitting a flying bird. I arrived at school and got on with my good game of badminton. After this i needed to go t my form room for registration, i was out of breath while climbing up those long stairs, i didn't think they would ever end. I arrived at my form room, opened the door and got a big, huge burst of "hate" fly my way, i was choking with the thought of what i did, but wait...what did i do?

I rummage through my thoughts, what have i done, what did i possibly do to offend my whole entire form? I didn't know, i had to ask, but before i could 'cookies' answered my question for me (cookies is a code name for someone in my form). "They might be the slightest bit annoyed with you, but only just the slightest" he answered, but what did i do. From across the room i heard "Anon we hate you" or "Anon you should have told us"and then someone yelled out "we didn't know we were meant to hand in our geography books today", really? Is that it? Is that what i spent 10 minutes trying to think up in my head?! You have got to be kidding me! Many different emotions and feelings raced through me, i felt like crying but laughing at the same time! "It was not my fault you didn't hand it in yesterday when you were meant to" i yelled, as if they think they have to right to blame everything on me when really it's not the slightest bit my fault! "You were meant to tell us s we didn't get a detention!" they replied. Why does this always have to happen to me!

I don't understand people now days, they think they can act and do things the way they want, even if they are hurting other peoples feelings. I bet your wondering why 'I' was in charge of telling everyone in my class these notices, well have you ever heard of a 'form rep', well i am one, i am the girl representative from my form and i have the responsibility to do things that teachers ask because of my rank.

Well that was form and next i had drama, but my drama teacher was not in so we had a supply teacher, what a BORE! I am telling you right now, it was NOT fun AT ALL! We were given a script and spent the next hour reading through it, plus it was one between two, i am a really slow reader so when you are pared up with someone who has speedy eyes you really only end up really one line in the time they have read twenty. 'Time goes by when you are having fun' is a old saying that i use to get through my lessons, but this time it felt like i was sitting in the same seat for a decade. No movement, everyone's eyes glued to their scripts, silence.

Well drama is now finished, i am on my way to physics, i am scared out of my mind, physics is definitely not my subject and my teacher scares me so much! i handed in a piece of homework and i knew it was going to be wrong. I sat down on my rock hard, uncomfortable chair and a shiver was sent down my spine as i received my physics book and opened it to the page of my homework.."there were only 2 out of the 27 in the class who had work to the standard i wanted" my teacher says, in a angry voice. I am now shaking, did i get the marks? I open my book and...No i didn't i got 2 out of 5 questions wrong. so it wasn't me.

Yaaaaay, a break from all the boring things in my day, D.T, i am so good at D.T that i got a postcard sent home saying how good i am doing in the subject, i felt so good when i received that! Well in D.T i was making a powerpoint presentation about 'fashion designing'. It felt so good looking through Google images for the best pictures of different fashion designs, it was clothes heaven!

Now i had German, i love languages, my favorite language is Spanish but German is a close second. I spent the whole hour going through what we are going to have to write for our end of unit writing test. This was actually surprisingly fun!

Lunch time at last, time for me to go to homework club and help out the people how are needing help with their homework, i meet up with my usual's and helped them out, but today they were in the most excitable mood, must have been the sweet popcorn!

Last period i had maths, FUN! We are now doing "fdp" as my teacher calls it meaning "fractions, decimals and percentages". I was actually quite good at them even though they weren't the easiest things that come to my mind. I sat there next to ... (sorry cant say) and we work our little butts off! We flew through the work and even had extra work handed to us. I also received a postcard from maths, i am not surprised why!


	2. Chapter 2-tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

Chapter 2

Tomorrow is a big day, so big i don't even know how to explain it, its so jaw dropping amazing that no one will ever guess what it is! Jokes, i only have work experience, i have to spend the whole day at my mums work helping out with whatever she needs help with till the end of the day, its the schools way of saying, "get you life sorted and get some work done, stop complaining and see what we get put through". Which i am fine with, but you always get those people that complain about literally EVERYTHING, i dont know why it just their way of living!

So i am going to be sitting in a really uncomfortable chair next to my mum on my laptop playing sims 3 all day! this is the life, and when my mum needs my help i am obviously going to be there to help out with the printing and filing and whatever else accountants do! My mums work is based in London and is in a stuffy little building with no air conditioning!  
This is going to be a ok day in total, i have preapred my nice chicken, lettuce and mayo wrap, ready for tomorrow.

I am so glad that I haven't got school tomorrow, I would have had geography and instead of it being a nice, normal lesson I will have people shouting into my ears about how I forgot to tell them about the homework needing to be handed in the next day even though its right to hand in what you were meant to in the first place!

Well glad we got that over with, now lets talk about sims3 and how I am going to be spending all of tomorrow playing supernatural, generations, ambitions etc...

i hope you all are liking my stories at the moment if you are can you please comment and if you aren't can you still comment on things that I can improve on please!


	3. Chapter 3- work-experience

**Work-experience**

Chapter 3:

So today i had work-experience and i was working with my mum, she is a accountant. Which means she spends all day on a computer entering in how much money everyone spends because they are so lazy to do it themselves, i personally don't think this is fare!

So when i got there, i started wondering what i was going to have to do, was i going to have to count money, make spreadsheets?  
So i sat down in a hard, uncomfortable chair and put down my bags. I looked up at my mum who handed me a bank statement with a lot of different amounts on it, she walked round the table and showed me what i had to do. It didn't look so hard so i should breeze through this. I picked up the sheet, turned on my laptop and the opened up spreadsheet's. *click* *click* 2.95 *click*, i added more and more numbers. It wasn't going as quick as i thought it would, my arm was starting to kill, it just felt like dropping. After 1 hour i had typed in all the numbers but now i have to write up all the dates these amounts were transferred... HELP!

I spent the next few hours doing the same thing, towards the end i was really starting to enjoy what i was doing, but then... "Anon, we have to go!" my mums says!

REALLY!

Well now made we made our way home, its a long journey on the train!

Now i am on my way to cadets, see ya tomorrow!

Hope you enjoy reading my diary, comment on what i can improve on and what was good please!

Anon


	4. Chapter 4- Day Off

**Day off**

Chapter 4:

Well today i have have day off from school, which means i get a nice lay-in!  
Yaaaaay!

So i bet your all wondering what i am going to do on a day out, well i am not the type of person who enjoys going out with friends so it will be hard for you to guess.

So today i spent the whole day watching TV, doing homework and playing Sims 3! It might not seem that fun, but i am telling you it was great!

I am a studious type of person so if a teacher handed me homework i will freak out and get really excited, i know that sounds really weird but everyone has their own personalities and that is mine.

So i spent about an hour doing 3 pieces o0f maths homework, i am not so good at maths that's why it took me so long.  
Then i had to revise for my German writing exam on Monday. I love languages, i know i might have mentioned that before but i just wanted to put that out there again, i LOVE languages, because of where i'm from languages or learning a language just comes easy to me, that's why there are two languages on my GCSE list.

Ohh yh that reminds me, is it only me who finds this unfair:

One of my options for my GCSE's was textiles, but because not many people enjoy textiles as much as me and there are not as many people taking that subject, they might not have textiles as a subject! I find that really unfair and it has got rid of one of my dreams (to become a fashion designer). I know it's a weird dream but teens can dream of whatever they want!

So after i finished about 2 hours worth of homework and hard core studying i spent about 3 hours watching 'keeping up with the kardahians', now that was fun!

I then spent a bit of time on Sims 3, i made a new family and they were so cute! Do you know how i feels when you create a family on Sims and they are just the right type of people, none like any other one you have made? That's how i felt.

Well at about 5pm i had maths mentoring with my next door neighbor and i did pretty well to be honest, i am not trying to seem big headed but that is just how i felt!

well i hope you enjoy this chapter, comment on what i could improve and comment on what you thought was good so i could do the same thing in the next chapter!

Anon


	5. Chapter 5- Hockey

**Hockey**

Chapter 5:

Sorry for writing so late, i have been very busy with school work, hockey, cadets etc...

So this is what you have missed.

So its a saturday and today i only have to get up at like, 8am, whereas normally i would get up at like 6am. This is good because i can have a little bit of a lay in.

Hockey started at 11am and we were off in the car to a different destination.  
I play for the ladies hockey so i play matches that are 35mins each way, that may seem like a long time, but i am telling you when you are out there it seems like nothing!

So this team is known to be pretty violent and cruel, but i never expected this:

Name calling

Rude words

Hitting balls at people

Threatening...

But get this, they hit the ball so hard that they hit one of my friends teeth out, now she is in hospital getting them wired back in!

So we hade to cut the game short and i dont think we will be playing them again!

Hope you liked my new chapter, give me your reviews, and tell me what i can improve!

Anon


	6. Chapter 6- Friends & Snow

**Friends & Snow**

Chapter 6:

So its Sunday and i am going out with my friends today to go see the new HIT MOVIE 'les miserables' i am am really excited to do so.

I have been wanting to see this movie for so long that its actually unreal.  
So i met up with my friends and we got the bus the the cinema, "so we are seeing le mis" i say, "yh we are but what is it about" my friend said. I think it is really obvious that it is a musical. so i reply "It's a musical" and this is what i get in return "oh i hate musicals, can we not see it and go shopping instead" NO i don't like shopping but whta does my other friend do "yh sure, i love shopping" some people really need to learn that if we go somewhere we are going there for a reason not just to change our minds at the very last minute. So i am here walking around with my friends go shopping, doing nothing of what i like doing and getting really annoyed "but does this make my bum look big" or "i think this is nice but i dont know whether to get it i will have to think about that" THINK NOW!

I am sorry for being in a bad mood, but it hasn't been the best of weeks for me, i have such a bad back and head pains that is actually unreal!

Well as soon as we finished shopping i went over to my friends house and we played on the x-box and on the laptop and then i had to go home, and when i was waiting at the bus stop it started to snow, why now, why snow, seriously! I hate the snow it is such a inconvienience we cant drive, we have to wera big ugly boots and we still have school.

School tomorrow and i am really not looking forward to it, i used to like school and seeing all my friends but now school is just a waste of time and space.

Comment on what you thought and what i can improve on!

Anon


End file.
